unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
William H. Doe
William H. Doe, also known as W. H. Doe, is the author of the controversial book Unordinary,Prologue and the father of John Doe. Appearance William is the very spitting image John, but with a longer face, smaller eyes and more wrinkles. He sports John's gelled hairstyle.Chapter 62 Personality W. H. Doe appears to be a caring father who worries about the well-being of his son. He is also very perceptive, knowing John was afraid of repeating the events of New Bostin without even having to hear it from him. Despite spending his childhood being powerless, William believed that all should be treated equally regardless of tier;these ideas influenced him as a writer, and he has changed the ideals of many high-tiers with his book, Unordinary. The response his book has gotten came as a surprise to him, but he was glad that his message resonated with so many individuals even after the book was banned. History As a child, William Doe was a popular target for bullying due to his status as a cripple. Despite the bullying he endured however, William had often thought about a theoretical scenario where the entire population was made up of cripples save for the all-powerful protagonist, himself.Chapter 65 ]] Two years before the story began, he wrote the book ''Unordinary based off of those ideas.Chapter 11 He later gave his son, John a sample copy of Unordinary after he returned from Keon's 3-month-long readjustment courses. After reading the book, John decided to spend time with his old man, learning poker and self-defense without the aid of an ability. William then said his farewells to his son as John prepared himself for his new life at Wellston Private High School.Chapter 105 Plot Investigation After school, John was taking a break from boxing when he got a call from his concerned father about the recent attacks by EMBER. The call ended abruptly due to Mr. Doe's editor calling.Chapter 21 True Colours With Seraphina suspended, the toxic school environment started to get to John now that everyone was free to bully the powerless student. All he could do was vent his rage on the punching bag at home. To him, everyone was worthless except one person: Seraphina. However, John was unable to contact Seraphina since she was still offline. He instead contacted his father via laptop. When John asked for another copy of Unordinary, W.H. Doe said that he couldn't hand a copy of the book as they had all been destroyed to ensure his safety. Like any good father, W.H. Doe noticed that something was wrong with his son. Not interested in his father prying into his personal life, John prematurely terminated the call and ended all subsequent calls from his father. Aftermath After a week of John not returning his calls, William decided to check on John at his house and found out that Seraphina had been living there for a while, because she had been suspended from reading his book, Unordinary. Once John returned, John hastily escorted his father outside to speak with him, privately. During the conversation, John revealed to his father that he was acting as a cripple and that he had hidden his ability from even his best friend, Seraphina; his father was not pleased with this however and worried that John would be "torn apart." Once the two finished talking, John and Sera continued their homework assignments until William woke up and suggest that they play poker.Chapter 63 During a game of poker, William and John were able to bluff out Seraphina, causing her to become vocally frustrated with the game; to help her get better at poker, William gave her a tip that other player's perecption of her is as important the cards in her hand. While drawing a card, William realized that he forgot take out the joker cards and had to start the game again. Part way through the next game, William forefited, and left John and Seraphina to continue.Chapter 64 The next morning, William was rudely waken by John's victory yell and couldn't go back to sleep; he decided to go for a jog after his son left and asked Seraphina if she wanted to join. She refused. Later that morning, Seraphina and William went out to grab some sandwiches. As they were walking back to John's house, Seraphina asked what was the inspiration behind Unordinary, and William answered with a short overview of his struggles as a cripple and his altrusitic demeanor. William also revealed to Seraphina that John was a toubled boy and that the book was the best way to get to him. He then thanked Seraphina for protecting his son in such a rough environment, but Seraphina responded "He takes care of himself just fine." That night, William had return to his home due to numerous projects that he was currently working on. Before leaving, he expressed that he was happy to have Seraphina protecting John and privately told his son that keeping that the longer he kept his secret, the worse the consequences would be.Chapter 66 Powers & Abilities 19220874-24C0-4652-BD9A-6AC6064A9F10.jpeg Unordinary John and William.png N/A: William is a Cripple and possesses no innate superhuman ability. Physical Abilities Despite his powerlessness, William is capable of defending himself without using an ability, as evidenced by John saying that he learned how to fight from his father. Flashbacks of John's past further evidence this as John is seen playing poker, exercising, and sparring with his father. Relationships * John Doe: He is John's father. William H. Doe dedicated his book to his son and is implied to have taught said son how to defend himselfChapter 47. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for his son's well-being and calls him to check in on him every once in a while. While William understands why John would rather let the world think he's a cripple, he still disapproves of it. He tries to advise John to lead a more balanced life, though John doesn't heed it as often as he should. * Seraphina: William knows of Seraphina before meeting her as John had possibly talked to him about her before. He thinks that she seems like a nice girl and has enjoyed talking to her. Chapter 63 She in turn admires him and has told him she thought he was strong despite his situation. William harbors a fear that Seraphina's recklessness with her position as a god-tier could get her in as much trouble as John's did. Notes & Trivia * William Doe is the second person in unORDINARY to have a full name, the first being his son. *William Doe is the first true cripple introduced in unORDINARY and is currently the only true cripple in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Low-tier